


Cascade

by RikkuShinra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Preview for WIP.Two years since Noctis returned and the Caelum line ended, Niflheim has transformed. The land once frozen now a patch work of vibrant colors, flora and fauna anew. Large beast of yore populate the cradle of life in Eos. As humans spread out once again, Graleans hope to return home and rebuild.
Kudos: 1





	Cascade

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my Documents for months. This is just a preview for a story I hope to possibly do for Nanowrimo. It’s action/adventure and once again features Loqi ( he still needs love people). The working title is Cascade and mostly just comes from my self serving need to have Gloqi be an official couple and the fact this was supposed to just be a one shot PWP.

Over the years, through the trials and tribulations of the Darkness, Gladio has had more than his fair share of experiences, fought battles and lost so many comrades that he no longer took count of the dog tags he keeps in his pocket. His hands tingle as the soft glide of warm metal plates, weighted by tags now silenced by a band of rubber comes to rest on a pristine folded shirt. He's in a different place now, the sun's heat beating down on his bare chest, what once was frigid waters now teeming with human life. The faces are all unfamiliar- Ignis is in Insomnia picking up the rubble of not just the city but his life. Prompto who mind numbingly follows Cindy like the lost soul he has become, even Iris has thrown herself into work. As Ignis often reminds him, 'without her Insomnia would have been lost.' 

Unlike his friends, his brothers, Gladio turned to the one place that had brought him peace before and during those long years. The outdoors always brought him peace, before the wilds of Niflheim shrouded in darkness, frozen over from human fallacy, now shine bright. Wild animals and large numbers of lost beasts that he has had to start three new beasteries and pick up a camera instead of drawing them. Beyond the land dwelling animals, rivers and lakes are filled with the unknown that his imagination runs wild. 

"I didn't take you for the modest one, Amicitia." He knows he shouldn't look up, the last few weeks gnawing at his chest every time he glances at the former Imperial General. It's maddening the way he acts. Years ago he was an annoyance as he mindlessly followed orders and dogged them each chance he got. As if his life mission was to make theirs hell. It took a while, years, for his opinion to change. 

Those thoughts cause a pang of guilt. He can barely bring himself to admit he likes Loqi more than Noctis. They butt heads more often, to the point the men that make up their party: former Glaives, Nif Soldiers, farmers, former Hunters, crowd about hoping for something to happen; the same few always stepping up to ensure the two don't shed the other's blood. Nothing ever happens, they both stand their ground giving the other the silent treatment for a few days till their egos are cool enough for one to seek the other and apologize. 

It's refreshing to hear a straightforward sorry, I fucked up, or an admission that I have considered your point of view. That's what has Gladio dragging his gaze away, heart pounding so strong that his blood rushes and drowns out the cascading water as he takes his time sipping in the Nif. Gladiolus Amicitia has had many experiences before the world fell to ruin, many under the black miasma that covered Eos for ten long years but none like he has in the company of Loqi Tummelt. 

Out here in this now untamed land, Loqi pays him no mind. His question already flutters away as a group approaches dressed for battle. From the distance their voices barely carry over the shouts of the bathing expedition, the men laugh and joke, a deep splash followed by rancorous cheering and applause. 

“Commander, everything is clear, we have established the camp.” Some glance at him, others solely report to Loqi. Twelve years isn’t enough for everyone to change. 

Night is when it’s most silent, the moon hangs high in the sky illuminating everything in a bright blue. At the center of the camp a bonfire sizzles, the fat of three well sized Garula calf’s rotating on separate spits. It’s a community job, forging for food in the wilds, hunting. The men all have different tasks, there are the cooks and the forgers, most of which are Lucian. The few Tenebrians that have tagged along know a thing or ten about wild herbs and have schooled him on the healing and non healing properties of some of the plants they have come to find. The sole Accordien in the entire camp makes himself busy following Loqi around, there isn’t a need for a King's Shield and rumor has it he was once the aide to Camila. Perfect for the last vestige of the Imperial Court. Lastly the few Nifs that exist prattle about doing odd jobs, acting as scouts, scientists and geographers. 

Leather creaks, Gladio tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword. He can see the two across the camp center, the master and his dog. “You good man?” The Glaive beside him nudges his leg, his own work of sharpening the dagger in his hand stopped. The man's eyes go from Gladio’s hand to his face then he turns following the intense stare to the two men talking closely. A soft hum, “pompous little twat ain’t he? The Nif bitch and his dog.” The man elbows him this time bringing Gladio’s attention to him. “We’d be better off with a real Commander, not some petty noble.” 

  
  



End file.
